


Human (kinda) Dream Catcher

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Steter Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, scott spies steter cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles has a nightmare and only Peter can make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human (kinda) Dream Catcher

The night of the full moon, after all the wolves had gone running and returned sweaty and caked with mud, everyone had settled down to sleep. Ever since Derek and Peter had rebuilt the Hale house to its former glory, there had been more than enough room for everyone to pass out in.

Scott stayed in the room next to the master, cuddling with Kira, windows open to let in the cool air. Derek had the master bedroom all to himself, but not before battling with about half of the pack who were all interested in the large private bathroom and california king bed. The rest of the couples were paired off in other rooms lining the middle hall; Isaac with Allison, Jackson with Lydia, Erica with Boyd, Liam with Mason, John with Melissa, etc.

Stiles was supposed to be rooming by himself in the last room in the hall, yet at the last second Peter offered his bed instead so that Parrish, who was a new member of the pack, didn’t have to share with anyone or sleep on a completely different floor. Scott was especially suspicious, because even though the pack had accepted him back after he told his side of the story, he wouldn’t ever be able to trust Peter 100%.

Which is why he was the only one to wake up when the silence of the night was broken by a single whimper. He stayed still, waiting for it to happen again before he got up to check on it, since he knew he was being paranoid. The next whimper was louder, sounding more like a soft cry, or scream.

He slowly extracted himself from Kira, being very careful not to wake her up from her deep sleep, and made his way into the hall. He followed the noise to a room near the middle of the hall where Peter and Stiles were sleeping. Pressing his ear up to the door, he listened for the sound, trying to figure out what it was. Obviously it was Stiles, but he had no clue why Stiles would be crying in his sleep.

Unless he was having a nightmare.

Scott cracked the door open, worried for his friend, and was met by the sight of the two men tucked around the blankets, wearing only their underwear. He stood still for a moment, trying to decide what to do with this new information and also about Stiles being in distress.

He didn’t have to worry long, though, because Peter flipped over and threw his arm across Stiles’s front and pull him in close, nuzzling behind his neck. Instantly Stiles calmed, the whimpers disappearing and his heartbeat going back down to a stead pace. It looked as if Peter had done it a million times before.

Scott shut the door quietly and padded back to his room.

He was so bringing this up at breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt!  
> Hit me up: http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com/


End file.
